memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
HidingEntendre
Karu is a sexy human that frequents the R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTY TOWN memo. Her Pesterchum handle is kasaixKaru. Appearance Karu's hair is short and fluffy, and black in color. Her symbol appears to be a letter 'Y'. Her associated colour (the colour of her symbol, text, and eyes) is called Cardinal Red (200, 000, 053). She wears a black t-shirt over a black long-sleeve, and dark gray jeans. Karu's skin is pale to the point of being white. Biography Next to nothing is known about Karu's past - not because she's intentionally secretive, but because she simply doesn't talk about herself much. Many people have heard of Karu, but Karu herself only has a select few friends in whom she confides in. She appears to be supressing some amount of romantic feelings for temporalTestification. Personality Karu is sarcastic and level-headed, but can be cold and rude. Very difficult to anger, she prefers to poke fun at a hostile situation rather than to get emotions mixed into the turmoil. Occasionally, her true nature peers over the walls she's built up around herself, and she can be seen as kind, caring, and even considerate. Karu always has a solution to a bad confrontation, and has been seen to act as a sort of mediator between hostile parties. She is particularly skilled in giving advice, especially romance-wise. Karu has an apt understanding of troll quadrants (probably learned from novaSuperior). It is because of this secondary helpful nature that many have come to see her as an invaulable companion. Once one gets past her prickly exterior, they almost always come to see that she is simply "not that bad". Relationships Karu's trust is infamously difficult to earn, hence she has few close friends. She mistrusts people in general. It is unknown as to whether this is caused by a past trauma, or is simply a genetic trait. Soruda Niveus (novaSuperior) is, to date, the only troll Karu will allow in her personal space bubble. It has been hinted that the two have been close friends for a very long time. Soru calls Karu her moirail, but as humans do not have quadrants, this is one-sided. Mica and Karu only recently met eachother, and although they seem like polar opposites, get along perfectly. It seems that Mica's open, honest personality balances Karu's short, cool one. Mica does not enter RRPT, but Karu has mentioned them spending alot of time together outside the memo. Karu has a strange bond with an alternate Dirk Strider (temporalTestification). Their relationship ranges from pranking to being very sweet with eachother. Karu appears to have a soft spot for Dirk, and her true, gentle nature shows itself more often when he is around and when she is dealing with him. Most of the time, though, they're throwing things at eachother and causing general chaos for other memo-goers. Custodian Karu has mentioned that she had a guardian in her younger years, and described him as "frustrating to be around, but (he) really came through when you needed him". It is unknown exactly who or what her guardian was, but he is now deceased. Trivia *Karu cannot whistle. *Her symbol is possibly linked to her strife specibi, yoyokind, in the fact that it begins with the letter 'Y'. *She handwrites the capital letter 'Y' the same as her symbol. *She is in posession of a pair of Dirk's shades, which he gave to her upon announcing that she was "cool as shit". She is almost always seen wearing them in RRPT. *Karu is believed to be either an Australian or a New Zealander based on her use of mixed UK and US syntax, which is used solely in Australasia. *Karu has a serious love for candy, and ALWAYS carries around a heavy supply in her sylladex. Surprisingly, she's always willing to share it, even with strangers. Category:Fankid